


Kill Me

by Zodiac_Attack



Series: Homestuck Prompts [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zodiac_Attack/pseuds/Zodiac_Attack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Prompts I will be writing about various characters and topics.  This one is to the Prompt "Kill Me" and "Eridan Ampora"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill Me

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been doing a series of prompts, short little stories regarding a topic. Some shorter than others, some longer. More to come, updates will be very slow.

_Kill me, please._  The voices, they scream. _Kill me, save me from myself._

"N-no, please..."

**_You're useless, hopeless, such a failure._ **

"No..."

_Kill me._ **_They don't need you, they don't want you._ **

"No...please...stop..."

**_She doesn't want you, she left you._ **

"Shut up! Shut up!"

**_No one cares, No one listens._ ** _Kill me._

"Stop, it's... it's not true... He... She-"

**_Lies. Why do you even bother to think otherwise?_ **

"No, she isn't like that. She-"

**_She isn't what?_ ** _Kill me._ **_She is, she did. She doesn't care about you any more._ **

"S'not true..."

**_She probably never did._ **

"..."

_**You're better off dead.**_   _Kill me._

"...Kill me..."

**_Exactly. Perfect. After all that's all that's left for you. Death._ **

"Kill me..."

**_That's all you deserve._ **

"Kill me."

**_And that is all you will get, our failure Prince of Hope._ **

"Kill me, please, someone kill me!"

You fall to the ground, your voice only being answered by the walls around you. Your echo, your only reply.

"Someone, please, just kill me!"

Your sobs fill the room.

"Kill me before I kill someone else!"

 


End file.
